


Start of something more

by icywind



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind
Summary: Bucky keeps a silent vigil at Clint's bedside.





	Start of something more

 

 

Bucky shifted in the chair next to the bed, resisting the urge to look at the clock on the other side of the room though only just. He did however turn his gaze to the figure in the bed beside him. Strange how just looking at a person could actually hurt, but hurt he did when he he ran his eyes over Clint's too still form. 

The bandages bothered him of course, the proof that Clint was oh so breakable especially compared to Bucky, but he could get past that most of the time. Clint wasn't always injured but it did happen often enough that the occasional bandage wasn't a strange look on him. These weren't the occasional bandage of course - his head was wrapped up tight, right arm casted and left arm covered in bruises and bandages both. But Bucky was certain he'd be able to look past that if Clint would just fucking move.

It was odd really because they were both snipers, both of them used to holding still for hours, sometimes days, at a time. Beyond that, Clint was always, if not still, carefully focused and precise in his movement in battle. Out of battle though he was non-stop movement and chatter. Really, boiling it down, Hawkeye was careful composure and stillness and Clint was vibrant and always in motion and so very alive he practically shone with it and that was the crux of it. 

This wasn't Hawkeye his friend and ally in the bed next to him; it was Clint his friend and, well, if Bucky was honest - would-be-lover. They'd been sharing in a flirtation for almost as long as they'd known each other and while at first Bucky hadn't known what to make of it, he'd soon moved on to enjoying it as almost a game - until the point where it had become something very real. 

They hadn't even kissed yet, but it was a sure thing they that they would. That all this flirting was just a prologue to the relationship they were going to have. He wouldn't say they were scared of it, though it was a possibility – whatever was building between them was big and important enough you could almost taste it. But more that the both of them probably felt like they had all the time in the world to make that first move.

Now though, sitting in an uncomfortable chair next to Clint in the hospital, Bucky couldn't help but think about all the time they'd wasted just messing around and joking. Why hadn't he told Clint how he felt? Why hadn't they kissed yet? When would they stop being content just savoring the slow burn?

As soon as Clint wakes up, he told himself. And Clint would wake up. The doctors were cagey as doctors always were. There had been head trauma but the prognosis was good – especially considering part of a fucking building had fallen on Clint (Bucky's heart had only just come down from his throat after spending the remainder of the battle, the search and rescue of Clint, and then his subsequent surgeries living there). 

It had been three days before Bucky could make himself eat, his increased metabolism screaming by that point, the doctors this close to sedating him and hooking him up to an IV so his body didn't consume itself, but Bucky couldn't help it, he couldn't leave Clint's side. Not until he was certain, truly certain, he was out of the woods.

And now he knew Clint would wake up and would be fine and he and Bucky would start this thing between them for real. Now Clint just needed to get that message.

He took Clint's left hand carefully in his, passing a thumb over his knuckles, wishing it wasn't so pale looking, wanting it to squeeze back when he linked their fingers together. But just as it hadn't the past few days, it didnt' this time and Bucky couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips before he pressed a kiss to the back of Clint's hand and settled it back onto the bed. 

Only – Clint's hand twitched under his lips and as he settled it back onto the bed a noise issued from Clint's lips and Bucky looked up to see beautiful if bleary and a little confused blue eyes looking up at him. 

“Clint,” he breathed, leaning up to press his chapped lips carefully to Clint's in the softest but most heartfelt kiss he could muster. A prelude to so much more.

“Wt'd I miss?” Clint managed, his left hand gripping Bucky's, his eyes shining.

“Nothing babe,” Bucky replied, squeezing his hand in return. “We're only getting started.”

 

 


End file.
